Guardian Of Memories
by PrincessNellas
Summary: *SEQUEL TO MAMA ROSALINA* Bella's been a princess all her life, hasn't she? Why does something that should have been her every-day life seem so new? It's almost as if she's forgotten everything. Including someone who hates remembering their past together, now knowing they can't see each other ever again.(I'm bad at summaries.)
1. To Be A Princess

_**WHOOP WHOOP NEW STORY TIME. **_

_**A LOT of people have been waiting for this story (and I mean, a lot,)**_

_**I still get views on 'Mama Rosalina' and reviews occasionally. I just want to thank each and every one of you for the support you give me. This has been a big experience for myself (and It still continues) as I grow as an author. There are some First Person sections in this story, and I hope it doesn't bother you. I tried to make it obvious as to who was who rather than putting 'OH YEAH *CHARACTER*'S POV' Like I have in other stories. **_

_**Leave me some constructive criticism! I love it! (as long as you're not rude, that is.)**_

_**Anyway, Welcome to Guardian of Memories!**_

* * *

><p>I wanted to speak, but the words couldn't seem to escape the tightness of my now aching throat. My first instinct was that she had been lying to me. Peach getting kidnapped was typical, but my own brother? He very rarely gets himself into trouble. It's typically me who plays 'damsel in distress' when Peach isn't being kidnapped.<p>

But, What reason would my wife have to lie to me? Especially about something so serious, and touchy (to both of us, I might add). She most certainly didn't look as if she was fibbing, but I really hoped she was.

Daisy stood in front of me, tears staining her cheeks as they fell. She shifted her weight from foot-to-foot, anxiously waiting for a response from me that I finally managed to force out.

"They're... Kidnapped?" I felt myself finally speak. She slowly blinked, and nodded her head, confirming my worst nightmares to be true. I sighed heavily, and then immediately afterward thought of what I was going to do. Sure, I'd helped them in the past, but _that was the past_.

My pulse raced to an almost un-reachable speed, as I felt the hopelessness sink deeper into my chest. I knew I had to save them, there was no other option. I just needed courage.

Daisy finally sat down on the bed beside her, giving her weak legs a rest. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes with it before speaking again.

"They say that the whole kingdom is a terrible mess," She managed to get out, between sobs. "Why does he keep doing this to them?" She asked, though I knew it wasn't directed to anyone in particular. I still couldn't speak. The words just wouldn't come.

Bowser had laid low for a while, after our last duel with him when he captured the princess. That was before My brother Married Peach, and they'd been married for 3 years. Then they had Annabelle. My heart sank into my stomach at the thought of Bella, being held captive at such a young age.

"Did he take Annabelle, too?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Surprisingly, Daisy didn't break further into sobs. She actually sat up straight, and almost stopped crying all at once.

"Toadsworth told me that Rosalina intervened with the fight," She said, still not looking to me.

Rosalina? I know it was the starbit festival, but why did she come off of her observatory? She's typically so sketchy around other humans on earth because of her past.

"Bowser forgot to take Anna when he'd gotten his hands on Peach... And Mario." She said again, making me tense up at the mention of my brothers name.

"He said that Rosalina has her..." She finished, finally looking up to me with red stained eyes.

I felt myself make a face of disgust. "What did she even do?! Did she even try to help him?" I shouted, a lot louder than I meant to have. My brother was always a sensitive topic for me. Especially when he was in harms way. Daisy jolted back in an instant, making me immediately regret shouting at her. I let out a sigh, and sank into the chair that was in a corner beside the bed.

"I'm sorry," I spoke, almost feeling tears welling in my eyes. I wasn't looking at her, but I could tell she was moving closer to me.

"It's alright," she began, finally resting a hand on my back as I broke further into sobs. "I questioned Rosalina's purpose in the fight to begin with, but I'm sure she was just trying to help." She finished. It didn't really make me feel any better, though I appreciated her efforts.

"Why doesn't he just leave them alone?" I asked softly, in the same way She had earlier; to nobody in particular. She wrapped her other arm around me, and hugged me tightly. My rage didn't end, but Daisy's hugs did wonders to make me feel better.

"Daddy? Mommy?" a young male voice called from the now open doorway to the bedroom. I knew who it was instantly, as I quickly dried my tears and tried to put on a brave face. I felt Daisy stand up from the ground in front of me, as if to be giving me a moment to clear my face.

"Mommy, what's going on?" He said again, making me jump into action even sooner. She stood frozen, as if she didn't know how to explain things. I didn't blame her, but It had to be done.

"Benito," I said sternly, catching my sons attention. I rose to my feet, still feeling the stinging in my eyes. I hoped it was the only sign that I had been crying. Both Daisy and Benito stared at me, anxiously waiting for an explanation that was easy enough for a 3 year old to understand. I tried to figure out where to begin. I sighed again, blinking slowly.

"Do you remember the big monster that mommy and I had told you about?" I said finally, making my sons eyes go wide. We'd told Benito of Bowsers existence, mainly for instances such as this. We'd never thought he'd actually be back, though.

"You mean Bowser?" He asked, cocking his head to the side like a curious puppy. Daisy nodded her head, and began to explain before I had a chance to. "Do you remember what he's done?"

He looked confused, as he placed a finger on his chin. He hummed out loud, trying to remember. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, or genuine.

"Didn't he steal Auntie Peach?" He finally answered, as more of a question. I sighed again, and swallowed as I heard my wife confirm that he was right.

"What does that have to do with whats going on right now?" He asked again. I felt stupid for expecting him to assume that it had happened again, as I began to explain.

"He's come back, and taken Aunt Peach again." I said bluntly, making him raise an eyebrow. I didn't want to mention my brother being taken, or Annabelle. I could feel my throat burning, showing that tears were coming through again. I couldn't cry in front of my son, not when he needed to feel safe. I felt a hand lightly squeeze mine, and looked down to see Daisys hand intertwined with mine. It made me feel better, and the burning sensation ceased.

"But...The Rulers have been found!" Benito shouted. I was taken aback by this, as was Daisy. Not only didn't it make any sense, but it was coming from a much deeper voice. We'd both just watched the words come out of his mouth. What the hell was going on?

"Benito?" I asked softly, almost standing in front of Daisy as means of protection. Why would I need to protect her from our 3 year old son?

"The Rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom have been found!" The same voice called from the voice of our Son. My heart began to race, as everything went white and I felt a quick falling sensation.

-0-

Luigi's eyes fluttered open, as he tried to remember where he was. He knew he wasn't in his bed, and picked his head up. A sharp pain struck the back of his neck as he winced in pain. 'I fell asleep on the desk again, didn't I?' He asked himself almost chuckling at his forgetfulness. The light tweeting sounds of birds filled the study, along with the rays of warm sun that illuminated a bunch of business papers that lay slightly crinkled on the desk in front of him.

Luigi was continuing another day in his new life since that awful day occurred, about 17 years ago. It was rounding up to the 17th year, which required more paperwork from the immediate family of those related to the Mushroom Kingdom Royalty. It basically stated that they Ruled over the land as if it was their own, until the Princess was rescued. These documents had been made by a few fearful toads who worried that their kingdom would essentially wreak havoc if there wasn't a figure head. Luigi chuckled under his breath at the thought of toads 'wreaking havoc' on the kingdom. They were such a peaceful people, it seemed almost illogical.

After sitting for a brief moment, He remembered the dream he'd just awoken from. It was from the day he found out about the tragedy. Why was he having a dream about that, when It was 17 years ago? He still thought about it every day, and wished his contracts had allowed him to remove his place as King and save his brother again. Every time it was mentioned, Toadsworth assured Him that he'd been working on getting Annabelle back, and then trying to save Luigi's brother and his wife.

But the end of the dream was extremely strange. He blinked again, trying to erase the memory. He'd almost wished that those words were true, no matter how terrifying they were coming out of his son.

Luigi let out another sigh before noticing the sound of commotion through the hallways. "What in the-" He asked, sitting up, left hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dad!"

Luigi opened the door to see his son, Benito, standing in the doorway. He was much older now, being as 17 years had passed since the memory he'd had in the dream. It almost startled him to see a nearly full grown Benito in front of him. He was extremely tall and lean, standing at least 6 inches taller than his father. Loud garbled commotion came from the hallway, Making Luigi raise an eyebrow. "What on Earth is going on down there?" Luigi asked to his son, whos smile reached from ear to ear.

He'd thrown his hands on his fathers shoulders. He was out of breath, probably from running up to the office.

"Woah, calm down." Luigi laughed, Making his son laugh through his attempt at receiving oxygen. "They're home," Benito said, smile still on his face.

Luigi had no idea what he meant, and hoped that his son would make himself more clear. "Mom called us from Peach's Castle, and told me that they're home." He said, still to vague for Luigi to believe. His eyes blinked, as he placed his hands on his sons shoulders just as he'd done. "Who is home?" He asked, egar for a response.

"Mario, Peach, and Anna." He said, finally catching his breath with a smile.

Luigi's face lit up, and his heart went into his throat. He almost couldn't believe it.

"You're serious?!" Luigi stuttered, making his son laugh with excitement. Benito simply nodded, satisfied at how happy his dad was. He thought his father was going to faint.

"She says Mario and Peach want us to go to their castle as soon as possible." Benito finished, smile still wide on his face. Luigi would have sprinted there, if his legs weren't nearly about to give out from his disbelief.

-0-

The castle doors opened, and Bella stared at the interior. It felt chilly yet comfortable, a nice relief from the warm summers heat that previously shone on her back. It looked to be a large ballroom, with red carpets lining the hard tiled floor. Banners hung from the castles interior, making it look like an event was being held, even though there was none. Bella noticed her Mother Inhaling the scent of the castle, and wondered why she looked like she was about to cry.

Her father did the same thing too, but the castle seemed to have more of an impact on Peach.

There were at least 20 toads walking around the ballroom. Some were tidying things, and some were simply chatting with others about what sounded like politics.

Nothing inside of the castle looked familiar. The castle in itself wasn't familiar. Nothing was. The only thing that she remembered were her parents, and Toadsworth, who walked in front of the group with his cane.

"Wow," She gasped loudly, staring at everything inside the castle. It was even more beautiful on the inside than it was out.

Suddenly, every set of eyes were on The trio who had just walked inside. "They've returned!" One shouted, as it echoed through the entire castle. Another toad quickly followed the previous ones motive, and cheered. As did the next, and the next, until every single Toad in the castle was making their way to Bella, Mario, and Peach.

"You're so beautiful!" Some shouted to Bella, making her begin to blush. They'd just gone out for a picnic, hadn't they? Why was everyone acting so clingy?

Peach waved to all of those who approached her, and Mario was swept from the group in conversation.

"How did you do it this time?" One of the younger toads asked, making Bella confused yet again. Maybe there was an inside joke about Picnics that She wasn't aware about.

Toadsworth tapped his cane on the hard tile, silencing everyone in the room.

"If you don't mind, The Royal family needs to rest after their trip." He said, putting an extreme amount of emphasis over the word 'trip'. Most of the Toads scurried back to what they were doing, but none of them stopped staring at the Royal family. Toadsworth cleared his throat, and then turned around to look at Bella. "Now, I -"

"Peach?!" A voice questioned, from the upper level of the ballroom. "Mario... and," All eyes were drawn to the source. "...Annabelle?"

It was a girl in a very regal looking orange dress, very similar to the one Peach wore (Though Peaches had been slightly tattered at the trim, for some odd reason). Bella tried her hardest to remember this woman, but couldn't seem to recall anything. "Daisy," Peach began, voice cracking.

The Yellow and Orange colored woman ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would allow, as she Wrapped her arms tightly around Peach.

"Why is everyone so emotional? It was just a picnic..." Bella finally asked her father, who bit his lower lip as he tried to think of something to say. "We got home later than expected." He responded, almost groaning at how stupid it sounded. Bella didn't question it though, as she turned to see Daisy embracing Peach, as tears streaked down her face. There were a few sniffles, before the two separated, and Peach looked at Bella, who now seemed to be more confused that ever.

"She hit her head, and _doesn't remember anything_," Mario began, causing Bella to reach up and run her hands through her hair, looking for any signs of injury. "We think she might have a bit of amnesia." He said again, staring into Daisy's eyes, as if to begging for her to understand that they were doing. She blinked and stuttered, looking back to a still-confused Annabelle.

"I'm going to get us cleaned up. Invite over Luigi and Benito as soon as possible." She said, looking over at Mario who smiled widely at the mention of his brother.

"I-I'll go call Luigi and Benito. I'll tell them to get here as soon as possible." She said, partially understanding.

More people Bella didn't know.

She finally looked down, noticing her originally white dress was now stained with dirt, and torn. And was that... blood?

Bellas eyes Narrowed on the red spot on her chest, but her train of thought was de-railed when her mother took Bellas hand and led her up the stairs followed by Mario. Something felt agonizingly familiar about her mothers grasp. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Daisy begin to rush to a room on the right of the castle, asking for the phone.

-0-

He stood in front of the mirror gasping in confusion as he stared at the extremely noticeable scar on his chest. It was the mark that now signified his devotion for a girl he couldn't have. He couldn't speak, or even think.

'How am I even... Alive?' He asked himself, measuring the scar yet again. He had remembered the previous days events to a T, but it didn't make what He was experiencing any more clear. He had been stabbed; directly in the chest. That should have killed him... It did kill him... didn't it?

The last thing he remembered was staring longingly into Bellas eyes, and collapsing to the floor. 'What happened after the fight?' He asked himself yet again. 'Is this purgatory? Is this an afterlife?'

Yet even though his memory told him that none of this was possible, he could feel his pulse racing at the thought of Bella.

"Bellatrix," He said softly, the name rolling off his tongue and leaving a sweet taste in his mouth. His heart sank into his chest, and the uncertainty of what happened to her. He had to know what the hell was going on. Did she Survive the fight? What about His father?

As if Juniors mind was being read, the door burst open with a loud crack of the heavy door slammed into the cobblestone wall.

"Junior?!" Bowser shouted in a blind panic, Running into his sons room, and looking around even though he was in plain sight. His eyes were stained with tears that he didn't try to hide, and it would have been useless if He tried.

"You're... Alive," He croaked through tears, a smile returning to his face, before it fell again at the sight of Juniors chest.

Bowsers teeth clenched at the thought of what he'd done, but he knew deep down that he couldn't be upset at anyone besides himself. That pissed him off even more. He couldn't believe he'd let his rage and desire to be with someone get in the way of his and his own sons relationship.

"Dad..." Junior said sympathetically, watching his dad in a frozen state. He'd never seen his father break down in such a way before. Junior had seen him angry (and so had most of the bordering kingdoms), but He'd never seen his father shed genuine tears. It was in that moment that Junior didn't feel like an adult, but like a child who wandered into harms way. He felt sick for making his father so upset, even though it wasn't his fault in the slightest.

Bowser looked up to his son with red eyes, but from tears instead of anger. They didn't speak for a moment, until Bowser rushed up to his son and embraced him in the tightest hug he'd ever received. Still sobbing lightly, Junior couldn't help but tear up as well. Bowser didn't need to give an apology, as far as Junior was concerned. It was obvious of his devastation over having lost him.

After a long embrace, the two finally separated, and Bowser had calmed down quite a bit.

"I promise," He said, breaking the silence. Junior looked up from his fathers clenched fists to his head, which was faced right at him. "I will never disturb the Mushroom Kingdom again," He said in such a serious tone, it shocked Junior. Granted, It was what Junior wanted, It just was something he'd never expected to hear from him. It was the thing his father was known for.

"I don't think they'll accept any type of apology from me," He said, swallowing hard. "I don't expect them too," He added again. Junior was completely focused on his fathers words.

"But I will try and form a truce with their kingdom,"

He gulped again, words burning like acid on his tongue.

"For you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOOO? Whatcha' think? Good start so far? It's kind of a 'prologue' but its got some important details in it that have to do with the plot so yeah. I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to review! <strong>_


	2. Ding Dong

**A brief thank you to all of you lovely people who reviewed this chapter! You're all so wonderful and are what keeps me writing. I'll stop keeping you waiting. Here's the next chapter!**

**o0o0o0o**

I stared at my mother in the mirror in front of me, as she brushed my hair for the second hundredth time. My hair was now completely dry from the shower I'd taken a while ago, and it was as soft as silk.

It smelled different. Maybe it was the amnesia, making me forget my own scent. It wasn't a bad one; it smelled like various flowers in a medley that was extremely appealing to the nose. It wasn't overpowering, but there was enough fragrance to supply to anyone I happened to walk past. It was actually a beautiful smell, it was just different. I guess amnesia is an extremely powerful thing.

I blinked, focusing yet again on my mother who was still brushing my hair. She was humming lightly to herself as she traded off individual pieces of my honey brown locks.

"Mom?" I asked softly, but loud enough for her to meet my eyes in the mirror. "Yes, darling?" She said sweetly, smile not leaving for an instant. I wanted to ask her about my amnesia, but I didn't know how to go about it. Something still didn't sit to well with me about this whole situation.

"What am I going to do?" I asked boldly, not realizing how un-specific I was being until it came out. She slowed her brushing down, but didn't stop. She was probably thinking of how to answer such a question.

"What do you mean, dear?" She asked, looking to me in the mirror with sympathetic eyes. I Intertwined my fingers with anxiety as I thought about how to respond. "Well. I'm supposed to be a princess," I said, eyes falling from hers to my lap. I had changed from my stained and tattered white dress to white bloomers and a simple white undergarment top. I had a feeling I was about to be put into a big regal dress like the one my mom was wearing. She'd somehow gotten ready before me, even though I'd showered before her.

"I don't remember what I'm supposed to do," I said. I began shaking lightly, thinking about all of the people who would need my guidance. "How can anyone count on someone who doesn't know how to be reliable?" I asked, practically to my feet. In a mere instant I felt my mothers warm embrace wrap around me. "Don't you worry, Anna. You've always been a great princess." She said, pausing in the middle. Her hug made me feel better, as I felt a smile creep its way back on my face. I returned the hug, and we stayed that way for a few seconds before she stood back up straight. "Tell you what," She began, catching my eyes to hers.

"How about we throw you a coronation party?" She finished. Coronation? Wasn't that specifically for queens? I didn't respond, but it was obvious that my face held a look of confusion. She smiled and laughed at the sight, and then clarified.

"We can get you adjusted back into life here for a few days, and then on Saturday we will throw a party and make you an official princess," She began, smiling to herself again."You're a princess now, but you don't need to participate in any activities you don't want to until then,"

I felt myself calming down at the thought. "Maybe it will refresh your memory." She finished with uncertainty. Even though she didn't seem certain, it made me feel as though the weight of the world was lifted off of my chest. I smiled wildly. "That sounds perfect. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, darling." She said with another smile.

There was a light knock on the door, followed by a higher pitched voice. "Your highness?"

"Come in, Toadette." My mother said lightly to the door. It creaked open, revealing a pink colored toad with white spots on her cap. She was far younger than Toadsworth, and seemed to be extremely nervous. Everyone seemed to be especially nervous today. Maybe it had something to do with my amnesia. She smiled when she saw us, and quickly came in and shut the door. Two braid-like pigtails followed behind her as she skipped over to the vanity we sat at.

She looked flustered once she got to us, and nervously curtsied. I simply smiled back at her. "What's going on?" Peach asked, catching Toadettes attention.

"Oh, nothing your majesty!" She stuttered, as she turned to face me. "I was told to come and get Princess Annabelle's measurements for gowns," She added, making me cock my head to the side curiously. Her eyes got wide and she immediately stammered, trying to explain. "You'd put in a request for a different design. We needed to confirm the measurements we have are correct!"

That made enough sense. I wonder what type of dresses they'd previously made for me that were bad enough for me to 'file a complaint' about.

I felt a smirk creep on to my face as I stood up, and waited for her direction. She stammered yet again, and rushed over to a stepping stool and brought it up to me. Before I could lift a foot to stand on it, Toadette had hopped on top of it herself. I giggled lightly under my breath. I should have figured it was for her.

"Okay! Now," She said, shaking noticeable in her movements. She pulled out a tape measure, and examined my waist. Then she moved to my bust, shoulder length, leg length, arm width, neck width, and I think even my finger was checked sometime during it all. She quickly shook as she scribbled some notes on a clip board in the corner of the room.

"It looks like you're almost identical to your mother when she was 17." She said with a laugh, seemingly more calm than before. I returned the laugh, as my mother made her way to my side once more.

"What color is preferable?" Toadette asked me with a smile. I thought this was weird. Did this mean I'd have to stick to one color for the rest of my days?

"I like light blue... and Reds." I said, making sure to add more than one color to the list. My mom made a nervous face when I said light blue, but it quickly turned into a wide smile when I said Red. "I wonder who you got that from, huh?" She said with a smile.

"I think there's a beautiful red gown in the master closet that would meet all of these measurements! Allow me to get it for you!" She said, filled with excitement as she ran out of the room before she finished.

**o0o0o**

"Dad!" Junior shouted to his father, who was now angrily rushing down a dirt path.

"You can't just barge into their kingdom after everything that's happened. Are you crazy?" He shouted again, getting his father to stop in his tracks and turn around. They'd been walking for a short time, but their kingdoms were practically neighboring so it wouldn't be long before they arrived.

"How else am I supposed to get their attention? Write them a damn letter?" He snapped, biting his tongue after he was done shouting, remembering how he wanted to turn their relationship around for the better. "Junior, It's got to be done this way. _Face to face._"

Juniors chest ached, but mainly for the reason that he felt so stuck. His father was right, but was doing it so soon really such a good idea? After all the couple had been through, Bowser should be the very last thing they'd want to see. The king took note of his sons lack of response and turned around. "How would they ever let you see that kid if we're enemies?" He said softly. Junior knew he was talking about Bella, and soon felt that ache again. He really did miss her, and he wanted to see her more than anything. He hadn't considered the fact that her parents might harbor ill will to him because of what his father put them through.

The silence was almost deafening in itself, as Bowser finally started walking again. He wasn't interrupted this time.

**o0o0o**

Rosalina sat in her study, staring at a trashcan filled with failed attempts at invitations. She needed to have a meeting with Everyone (Minus Annabelle, of course.) about the events. This included Bowser and Junior, who were now alive thanks to the Lumas. She felt as though she needed to give The royal family a apology, and inform to them, and Junior, about the 'amnesia' the princess was given.

She didn't look forward to Juniors reaction when she'd clarify that she had indeed wiped her memory.

How could she simply send out invitations? This wasn't something that could be written down... But she couldn't show her face to Bella. She might remember everything, and all of the grief would come back with it.

She sighed in defeat yet again, letting her head hit her desk.

"What am I going to do?" She sobbed lightly.

"Mama? Are the invitations ready to be s-" a yellow Luma began, stopping when it saw Rosalinas defeated state. Rosalina quickly looked at it before realizing she had tears rolling down her cheeks and wiped them away quickly.

"Were you crying, mama?" It asked again, moving closer to the Queen ever so slightly. "No, its just stardust..." She lied, almost laughing at the stupidity of it. "Oh, well thats good!" it smiled.

"What about the invitations?" It asked yet again, Bringing Rosalina back to the heavy chested state.

"I think I'll need to go down there myself, and bring them here, But we cant risk Bellatrix finding out."

She mentally punched herself for calling Bella, Bellatrix. The luma seemed to notice, as it sheepishy hovered backwards a few inches. "I can go down and get them!" The luma offered gleefully.

"What do you mean? Bella cant see you either."

"But I can be sneaky! I can hide and only show myself to the King and Queen!" He offered again, still not convincing the queen. "No, it's simply something I'll have to do myself," She said, standing up. "Tell the others to prepare the ship for takeoff."

**o0o0o**

Bella looked at herself in the full body mirror in front of her. She was in her large bathroom, trying on the gown Toadette had given her to put on. The dress fit almost perfectly, even though It was made for her mother. Her hair fell down past her shoulders, but most of it was resting against her back, only increasing the likeliness between her mother and herself. She felt beautiful in such a regal gown, though it didn't feel familiar at all.

She again asked herself why amnesia was so weird to make her forget simple things.

The dress was a deep red, that draped off of the sides of her shoulders. It was fitted around her chest and waist, showing her figure off. The large petticoat she wore was layered with a silky underside, so it didn't itch her legs as she walked, or create an odd scratchy noise.

She pulled the dress up a tiny bit, to look at the shoes that had been given to her. They matched the color of the dress perfectly, with what looked like diamonds around the heel. She was royalty, so she assumed that they were probably real. It was amazing how well everything looked on her. She smiled at her reflection once more.

"Annabelle? Are you dressed?" Peach called from the bedroom, knocking gently on the bathroom door.

"Y-yes mother!" She responded, turning to face the door that opened immediately after wards. Peach's face was the first Bella saw, followed by Toadette who had squeezed passed the queens legs. She gasped audibly while Peach remained silent, but was visibly in awe of her daughter.

"Oh gosh! Y-Your highness," Toadette stuttered, staring wide eyed at Bella, who could feel her cheeks turning almost as red as her dress. "You're super gorgeous!"

"Thank you," She responded, smile only growing. She felt very accepted and confident. It was another feeling that didn't quite feel all too familiar.

Smiling back up to her mother, Bella noticed tears falling from the queens eyes, as she pulled out a pink handkerchief and wiped them away silently.

"Aw, mother..." Annabelle said sweetly as she made her way to Peach, and embraced her in a warm hug. The Queens crying ceased as she let out a single sniffle. "I guess It's just seeing you in an old dress of mine means a lot to me." She said smiling at her daughter who returned the smile once more.

A gentle knock was heard on the door, followed by the voice of Mario.

"Have you both finished getting ready?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled from the door and the hustling of toads who were planning an extravagant meal. Peach quickly turned her head to the bedroom door from the bathroom, and walked towards it with a smile. "Yes, love. We're very sorry for taking so long." She said with a smile, as the door opened to reveal Bella's father wearing an expensive looking change of clothes. He wore a crown on his head and had a rather flamboyant and stereotypical 'king' outfit on. Peaches Gloved hands met her mouth as she tried to stifle the laughter that was escaping her mouth. Bella laughed softly at the sight, along with Toadette who finally made her way from the bathroom.

The King seemed to smirk in defeat. "It's the Robe, isn't it?" He asked with a laugh.

"It doesn't seem very you at all," Bella said with a smile as he took the Robe off revealing a much tamer yet regal looking outfit that suited him a lot more than the previous robe. Peach's laughing ceased, but the smile on her face remained. She couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the fact that her family was together again.

"Much better." She finished, giving an approving nod to her husband who smiled widely back, and then turned to Bella.

"Figlia mia carissima," He began, speaking in Italian. She didn't know what it meant but assumed it was something about how she looked. "You look beautiful." He added, smiling to her with pride. She blushed again. Everyone was being so flattering, She wouldn't be surprised if her face was the shade of a tomato by the end of the night.

"Thank you, Dad."

The group smiled at each other before Toadette let out a quick squeak. "It's 5 pm! Luigi and Benito should be here!" She began, rushing through the group to the doorway. The little toad opened the door weakly, and then smiled back at Bella. "Follow me!"

The royal couple exchanged glances before both locking eyes with Annabelle. "Princesses first," Mario said with a smile. Bella opened her mouth to respond, but decided against it after seeing Toadette waiting. She grabbed light fistfuls of her dress off the ground and began to walk forward, maintaining her balance on her heels surprisingly well. Toadette smiled and began walking down the long corridor, followed by a curious Bella and her two Parents who were beginning to fall behind, discussing something.

"We decided on throwing a coronation party this weekend." Peach said to Mario, who seemed confused by the idea. "Isn't that for que-" He began in the same way Bella had.

"No," Peach lowered her whisper so that she was sure only Mario could hear her. "I'm not sure what Rosalina was teaching Bella on the observatory, but none of it had anything to do with this kingdom," She began, scowling at the idea for a brief moment. "Or maybe when her memory got erased she simply forgot." Mario suggested, also in a nearly silent whisper. Bella and Toadette were far away enough from them now that they could talk quietly without risking Bella hearing anything.

"Maybe," She said, blinking softly, but then regaining her composure. "But I've told her that she can get acquainted with life here before she needs to make any princess like chores an necessity. She was nearly crying at the thought of letting everyone down..." Peach finished, feeling incredibly sorry for her daughter.

"She obviously gets that from you. You're always worried about everyone else before yourself." He said in a complimentary tone. "It's not a bad thing, but its times like this where it can become difficult to cope with." He added, looking at Bella who continued walking. "She just wants to be the best princess she can be." Peach said softly. "And I'll do everything in my power to help her." She added again, smiling. The king looked to her, and returned the smile. "Even though you're the best person for the Job, I'll help too." He said, making her smile grow even more.

The corridor they were traveling down came to an arch which opened up to the main entrance ballroom of the castle. Light filled the room, making it probably the most lit room in the entire castle. The Group clumped together yet again, as Toads occasionally stopped and stared at the trio in awe. Bella didn't notice them this time, though.

Toadsworth stood at the center of the staircase, watching as the group emerged from the shadow of the hallway into the light ballroom. A series of gasps were heard below, as She heard her father return the gasp with a wide smile. Looking down from the railing, she noticed the same orange dressed woman, but she was accompanied by two men. One wore a similar regal looking kings outfit with a green accent color, and the younger one wore a very fancy tuxedo. She didn't know who was who still, but figured it would all become clear to her in a moment.

"Mario?" The older one asked pleadingly, cautiously walking closer to the staircase in front of him. Mario smiled. "Luigi."

The two couldn't have run faster if they tried, meeting in the middle of the staircase and nearly falling down from hugging each other so hard. They eventually moved down to the first floor of the castle, still not letting go of one another.

Everyone in the room grew teary eyed at the scene, except for a still confused Bella who simply grew more unsure of what was going on. Peach was now wiping tears from her eyes, knowing she was confusing her daughter. "

"Luigi is your fathers Brother," She explained softly to her daughter with a smile. "Your uncle."

"Does everyone typically get so emotional when we go on picnics?" She joked lightly, uncomfortably laughing afterward. Bella was still most certainly confused on everyones emotions that were being shared so openly. Peach cleared her throat, not sure how to explain the sincerity of her fathers actions.

"They haven't seen each other in years." She said, not telling the truth but not necessarily lying either. Bella didn't question it this time, at least that answer made more sense then them just seeing each other after a week or a few days. "Oh..." She responded in a sensitive and understanding tone. She looked at the two in a very different light.

Finally Mario and Luigi split their hug, and both looked up the staircase to Peach and Annabelle. Daisy and who Bella assumed to be Benito followed their actions and did the same. The princess felt her cheeks get hot as it seemed that all eyes in the room were on her.

Mario whispered something into Luigis ear that made his eyes go wide, but he quickly snapped out of it. A curious Benito asked his father something, and Luigi whispered something into his ear that gave him the same response. Mario looked back over the group again, confirming if he'd heard what they'd said, and they all seemed to nod.

"Annabelle?" Mario asked up the staircase to his Daughter, who straightened up her posture at the sound of her name being called. "Do you remember them at all?" He asked with a nervous smile.

Bella really wanted to remember them. They seemed so nice and welcoming. She tried as hard as she could, but it was hard to think about times you've shared with someone you've never seen before.

Her lack of response was expected, as Mario spoke up once more. "How about you come down and meet them, then?"

Annabelle snapped out of her deep thoughts, and looked down once more to the group below her. She could feel the heat make its way to her cheeks again. Peach took a step closer to her, and set a gloved hand on her back. "Go on, darling." She said sweetly, giving Bella the motivation to take the first step down the Grand Staircase.

Even though her dress was nearly a perfect match to the carpet she walked on, she seemed to bring an entirely new light into the room she walked in. Everyone stared at her in awe, which the princess tried to ignore. She wasn't used to all this attention.

Her heel hit the first floor with a light click, as a wide smile spread across her face. She was thinking of what a princess would have done in this situation.

"This is the Royal Family of Sarasaland," Toadsworth said, hobbling in front of the Queen, who was nearing the last step herself. Bella gasped lightly and quickly curtsied in front of the group.

"There's no need for that," Daisy said abruptly, quickly placing a hand on the princess's shoulder. Bella lifted her head up to the group to see if she'd heard correctly. The group of smiling faces had assured her that she'd heard correctly. Bella's face turned red once more in slight embarrassment.

"We're family." Benito said with a smile, both hands in his front pockets. Bella Stood up again, and smiled wildly at her families acceptance.

"Dinner is ready in the dining hall!" Toadette called from a corridor on the right side of the castle. All of the eyes met hers, and it seemed like a silent but unanimous decision that everyone was starving.

"Shall we?" Mario asked, already knowing the answer as they all walked to the dining hall.

**o0o0o0o**

Bella sat on the end of her parents, as the Sarasaland family sat in the same way on the opposite side of the table, with Benito across from her.

The food that was brought out came in enormous amounts, and smelled even closed her eyes and took a few seconds to simply take in the scent of the food before it met the table in front of her. Everyone had their own plate brought out to them, covered with silver domes to protect the heat from escaping. A nervous servant came from behind her, and placed a plate in front of her, slowly lifting off the silver dome. The heat came off of the plate and warmed her face, and filled her nose with the wonderful smell of Pasta that had been beautifully placed on the plate in front of her. "Mmm," She hummed lightly to herself, imagining how yummy the food was going to be.

Mild conversation occurred, but most of it was awkwardly silent. Luigi and Daisy always seemed rather nervous before bringing up a topic, and it all seemed rather forced to Bella. She was still wondering why everyone was acting so weird.

"So, How do you like it here?"

Bella snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see Benito picking at his vegetables, Smiling at her. She was kind of confused, but didn't question it. "W-what do you mean?" She asked back in a soft tone, confusion evident in her voice.

Benito's eyes went slightly wide, as he picked his words carefully. "I mean, You've got amnesia, right? You don't remember anything?" He asked cautiously. She blinked a few times, and shook her head with a light laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I like it here very much," She began, eyes looking back to a relieved Benito. Why did he look so stressed out?

"I hate that I don't remember anything, though." She finished with a forced laugh, making Benito smirk. "That's amnesia for you," He began, eating a piece of food that was resting on his fork. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "But hey, look on the bright side. If there was anything bothering you or stressing you out before, you don't have to worry about it."

Bella smiled at the thought. She'd been so worked up about all the things that she was missing, but she should be glad about some of the unfortunate things that might have been forgotten. She'd remember that.

"Thank you," She replied with a smile. He smiled a bit wider, showing his pearly white teeth that looked to be extremely straight. His mannerisms were odd. If it weren't for his obviously expensive tuxedo and perfect teeth he'd look nothing like royalty. His hair was clean, but rather shaggy and was longer than most. He had freckles across his cheeks and nose, but they were very faint. The way he walked with a slight slouch and his lack of grace were also factors that added into it. He was incredibly tall and lean, yet had muscle, meaning he must play some sort of sport. That wasn't something royalty did, was it? He was a curious case, but Bella didn't care. He was her friend.

"It's no problem, ding dong." He said happily.

Bella gasped lightly before dropping the fork she held in her hand. Something snapped in her head, and it was the most satisfying feeling ever.

"I remember you!" She shouted, catching everyone's attention at the table. Even Benito looked extremely surprised, as he exchanged glances with everyone at the table. There was a moment of silence before Benito thought he should be the one to speak. "You...do?" He asked, turning everyone's attention from Benito to Annabelle, who was now nearly laughing with excitement.

"You used to call me 'ding dong' all the time!" She said happily, causing Benito to laugh out loud. The rest of the family at the table was still incredibly confused as Bella joined in on the laughter.

"How do you even remember that?!" He laughed happily, echoing in the dining hall.

The family started to smile with amusement at their children laughter. "Ding-dong?" Peach asked with a smile, being the question that was on everyone's mind at the moment.

Benito calmed down his laughter for a brief moment. "It the noise Bells make," He said with another laugh interrupting him. "I thought calling her Bella or Bells was too un-original."

The group was amazing that Bella could remember something from when she was only a year old. They didn't question it though. They were extremely happy.

"Remember when you knocked over the potted plants in the garden, and then blamed me?" She said, making Benito burst into laughter again. "You even put dirt on me!" She said laughing even harder. The family joined in on the laughter this time, now understanding what was happening.

"You expected us to believe an infant had enough strength to knock over that plant," Daisy said with a laugh, remembering the evening rather clearly now.

"I could have gotten away with it if it wasn't for the mud on my shoes." He responded, mimicking the princess's amusement. "There was mud all over the carpet!" Peach laughed, also remembering the situation.

It stayed like this for a short while; laughter and sounds of glee and happiness from the royal families. It was so nice for them to connect. Bella felt happier than she'd ever thought she'd feel. She remembered something! This was the first step to her recovery.

"Um, Your Majesties?" Toadette called softly from the doorway, just loud enough to be heard. "There is a guest here... They uh... Requested to speak with the king and queen of both the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland." She said, completely unsure of herself.

"Can't it wait? We're in the middle of dinner-" Mario asked, a smile still on his face. Toadette had interrupted him, speaking in a much louder tone than before. "It's Urgent." She said, but then immediately felt small and meek again.

The tone in the room had shifted back to confusion, as the Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy got up without a word, setting their napkins down at the table and walking towards the doorway. "We'll be back in a moment," Peach said to her daughter, as she also looked back to the Sarasaland family. "Try to not destroy the castle like you did last month," Luigi said with a smile, trying to forget the weariness in Toadettes voice. Benito smirked at his father. "No promises."

o0o0o0o

**Ooh, who's the guest? (I think its obvious but YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT MUAHAHA) I plan on not taking as long with the next chapter (i say that every time, ugh.) But I've been really busy on Deviantart and stuff so I'm not writing too much, because I don't have any spare time. I'm not going to give up on this story though. I promise that It will be finished!**

**Thank you for reading. I read each and every review, and against popular belief, they really do encourage me to get done faster. **


	3. Meeting

"_Rosalina?_" Luigi said loudly, making the queen of the cosmos eyes go wide.

"Shhh!" She whispered, speaking for the rest of the group who was also in slight panic. "_She could hear you._" She added. Luigi formed a scowl on his face, still feeling bitter about Her little efforts to rescue his brother. Mario seemed to pick up on this, and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Why are you here?" Daisy said in a bitter tone, but less so than her husbands.

It seemed to be the obvious question, as the group stood frozen on the bridge to the Mushroom castle. The towns lights were beginning to glow, as bright streamers littered the houses of the toads who lived there. It was amazing how even in the darkness, the Mushroom kingdom was still a very light place.

Rosalina wore a brown hooded cape, which was pulled up so her face was only noticeable through shadow. She seemed to fumble through her mind in search of an answer to Daisy's question, even though she'd recited it in her mind over and over on her way down to Earth.

"I need to clarify a few things with you about Annabelle's amnesia." She answered confidently, making everyone's eyes go wide, Yet again.

"What_ you_ need to clarify is why you-" Luigi began, getting cut off by his brother yet again, who tightened his grip on Luigi's shoulder.

"She thought we'd died, Luigi" He said, trying to calm his brother down, who seemed to just be getting more upset. The rest of the group knew where he was headed, and they didn't want there to be a loud argument.

"_But you're alive._ She had no right!" He shouted again, making the group anxious the Bella might hear. "Luigi, calm down..." Peach said looking at her brother-in-law with soft eyes, trying to relax him. It didn't work. Tears began to leak out of his eyes, making Daisy grab on to him. It was one of the only times that Daisy touch didn't soothe is emotions.

"She should have looked for you, every day, and every night! She should have _acted_ like she gave a damn! She shouldn't have _slept_ until you were safe at home!" He began, now sobbing. "I wasn't allowed to do it!_ I tried_, and they wouldn't let me!"

Rosalinas heart cracked at the sight before her. She knew that what she'd done was wrong, but she didn't really think of how it had effected others (besides Bella). She was still looking for the right moment to speak.

"You don't have the right to be here right now!" He added, voice cracking. He began to hush down, making the only thing audible his light sobs as he remembered the past. It killed him inside every day that Mario wasn't home. "Luigi..." Daisy said in shock. She wasn't shocked that he'd felt that way, but she was shocked that he'd said it out loud. He'd overcome most of his fears since his brother was gone, but He was still anxious around confrontation.

"I know I don't," Rosalina began, her voice cracking too. She wasn't crying, but it took every ounce of her strength not to. "I shouldn't be wasting any more of your time. Which is why I need to make this rather quick." She said pulling out her wand. Luigis eyes opened wide, as his tears slowly stopped forming. He didn't respond, but it was obvious that he wasn't quite satisfied with the queens answer. Daisy loosened her grip on her husband, as she and the rest of the group looked at Rosalina.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked, as Rosalina began to wave her wand around, creating stardust around the group. "Hey, she asked you a-" Luigi began, as they all disappeared into a cloud of stardust.

o0o0o

Bowser looked down to the light purple handcuffs that were snug on his wrists. He didn't try to break them off, because he knew exactly why he had them on. It was a rather humiliating feeling for himself;being tied down. He hated every second of it, but he didn't fight it- For his sons sake.

His son had the same cuffs, but they seemed to be much more loose. He didn't know why his son had to wear them at all.

The two sat at a dark oak table, side by side, yet in a near deafening silence. The table was just big enough to accommodate both of them at one side, while a row of empty chairs occupied the other side. There were 5 chairs spread out on the remaining 3 sides of the table. Bowser and Junior Didn't know for sure who they were meeting here, but they had an idea.

Juniors heart was in his lower stomach as the anticipation of what was to come ate him away. Why did Rosalina even bring them to this meeting place? Bowser was on his way to straighten things out. Then again, Maybe this would be a more formal route. They'd be forced to listen to any apology that came out. It still didn't ease his nerves, as he wondered if Bella would be coming. To see her again would mean more than the world to him. _He had to know if she was okay._

He felt his fist tighten lightly at the imagination of holding her hand again. He felt stupid for doing it afterward, but shook it off.

Bowser on the other hand was feeling a mix of emotions he'd never experienced before. He had to remind himself that his pride wasn't everything. When he'd thought his son was gone, he'd felt the worst pain he'd ever felt in his entire life. It surpassed any bruising from Mario or any failed attempt at weaponry, and it was making him see things differently.

He'd always kind of seen himself as immortal, but it was only truly because _Mario never wanted to kill him_. He was never put in a position where he was facing life or death. It was always something far less consequential. The fact that his son had actually gone through death was something that didn't sit well at all with the king.

He knew he was a hot head. He knew he was stubborn, and that he wouldn't give up for just anything, but He had to make a change. And that change would start today.

The duo's eyes were drawn to a light glow in the corner of the room, as it began to twinkle and grow brighter and brighter. They both prepared themselves for who was going to be coming out of the glow.

A bunch of colors replaced the white glow, including reds, pinks, greens, and oranges. But through all the faces, none of them were the one that Junior wanted to see the most. He began to panic. Did she... Die? Why would his father suggest that he make amends if he'd killed her? He began to breathe heavily as the Royal Families caught their balance from being dropped a few inches off the ground.

Luigi, Daisy, Mario, and Peach all groaned, rubbing their eyes and heads as they tried to figure out what had happened, or where they were at. Rosalina simply pulled the hood of her cape back, letting the dim light of the room they were all in illuminate her sparkling features. She had that distant coldness feeling about her.

Bowser bit his tongue as he saw the group before him. He pulled at his handcuffs instinctively, as if he was trying to hide them, but stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing. He had to suck it up and deal with his fate. For his sons sake.

Luigi blinked rapidly at the sight before him, as if to be hoping it was anything other than what he saw. He was speechless. "Bowser?" Daisy questioned in shock, speaking for the rest of the group. Mario quickly got into a defensive stance, standing in front of The group. Luigis shocked face, turned sour with pure disgust, as he stomped past his brothers shoulder.

"Why the hell is that thing here?!" He shouted, trying to make eye contact with Bowser who stared at the table, looking unaffected.

Nobody protested his outburst. "I oughtta' kill you, you bastard!" He shouted louder, nearly jumping on the table in front of him until Rosalina quickly placed Luigi within a force field. "Hey, Let him go!" Daisy shouted to Rosalina, as she searched for an exit to the bubble that contained her husband. Mario looked concerned, as Peach was stuck staring pitufully at the two in front of her. Junior looked as though he was going through hell, as did his father. She looked down to a very obvious scar on Juniors chest, and remembered the fight, and how he'd sacrificed himself to protect her daughter.

She could feel her throat tighten, as tears began to form. If he didn't do that, Bella would be dead.

She then noticed that they both were cuffed by light purple twinkling handcuffs, that seemed to be attached to the floor of the observatory. She lost her nervous tension when she saw they they couldn't harm her. It seemed to be made of the same material as the orb that Contained a muffled Luigi.

He seemed to be out of breath, as he calmed down a bit. She let him out of the field gently, as his wife helped him to a seat farthest from Bowser and Junior.

"I wont let them hurt you. You have my word." Rosalina said, as she looked not only to Luigi, but to Mario and Peach as well. "You realize your track record for promises is pretty useless, right?" Daisy snapped back, making Rosalina bite her tongue for a moment, at a loss for response. They didn't have any reason to trust her at all.

"They're handcuffed," Peach said, voice lightly cracking through silent tears that caught the eyes of everyone in the room, including Bowser who seemed to regret his decision of doing so. "They're not going to hurt anybody." She finished.

"Peach..." Mario said, comforting his wife who seemed to be very thankful for his actions. Luigi took notice of Peach's words, as did Daisy, but they were both still on very high alert. Rosalina was thankful of Peach's words, as they seemed to calm everyone down. She let out a sigh.

"Now, I'm sure you all are aware of why you're here." Rosalina began, catching everyone's attention. Mario walked Peach over to a chair close to Luigi and Daisy, while Rosalina occupied a seat at the end of the table.

"Because of Annabelle." Luigi said, glaring Daggers at Bowser, who was trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Junior tensed up at the sound of her name being called. He prayed that she was alright.

"Is she okay?" Junior asked quickly and loudly, catching everyone's attention. He felt a heat come over his face as he blushed in embarrassment at his obvious worried state.

"Why would you care? Have you not ruined her life enough?" Daisy said to him, creating an even thicker atmosphere for the group. Bowser clenched his fist, wanting to protest, but knew it was best if he didn't. Junior didn't say anything either, but he seemed lost in thought and like he was searching for a response. He seemed to be overwhelmed with a sense of defeat as well. Had he.. Ruined her life? He'd sacraficed himself for her, but wasn't that really the least he could do?

Peach felt her heart break at the sight, and it seemed as though only Mario understood how she felt, Even though he didn't expess it as much. Junior was different from His father, and it was obvious that Bella had agreed with that.

"She's fine," Mario had answered, speaking for his saddened wife. Luigi and Daisy both seemed rather surprised by Mario's kindness, but simply adjusted themselves in their seats and brushed it off.

Junior seemed to loosen up with a sigh of relief with the knowledge that Bella was okay, but was still nervous about the idea of asking for their forgiveness.

Peach began to weep softly, burying her face in her gloved hands. All heads turned to Peach again, as it was obvious that their ears were not deceiving them. Mario quickly placed a hand on her back, and tried to calm her down. Luigi and Daisy were still utterly confused as to why she was so upset. Was it because she had to face Bowser again after all he'd done?

"She doesn't remember anything!" Peach cried into her hands. Juniors heart stopped, and Bowsers fists clenched even tighter as he could feel his brow furrow. "W-what?" Junior questioned, not wanting to overstep bounds, but also hoping to the stars that he'd heard Peach incorrectly. Rosalina tensed up too, but didn't let it show on her face. Luigi and Daisy remained silent.

Peach lifted her red stained eyes from her hands to reveal tears running down her cheeks. It was a sight that convinced everyone in the room that Peach was absolutely serious.

"She has amnesia! She doesn't remember anything that's happened to her for the past 16 years!" She weeped again, her cries echoing in the room they were all in. Juniors blood ran cold, and it felt as if the stab wound in his chest had just been ripped open. He could feel his throat burning and tears coming, but it almost hurt to much to let them through. Bowser bit his tounge so hard that he nearly drew blood as he could sense his sons pain.

"I'm so... so sorry..." She continued her hands meeting her face once more, making Luigi and Daisy even more confused. They still didn't say anything, because they didn't quite understand the whole story.

"I did what I thought was right," Rosalina called, making everyone silent. Even Peach's tears ceased, but she didn't look up from her lap.

"Wait, you gave Bella the Amnesia?" Daisy questioned. "I thought she hit her head?" Luigi finished for her.

Junior still couldn't move. He was still in shock.

"No. I wanted her to live a life free from her past. So I Erased her Memory." She answered with a sigh, now feeling that maybe her decision wasn't the best one. She'd never meant to make the queen so upset.

"She remembered us, though... We haven't seen her since she was half a year old." Luigi asked, bringing up a question that everyone was curious about. "Well, I suppose that was inevitable. I only erased Her memory beginning at the starbit festival," She paused clearing her throat. Bowser didn't move or change his expression.

"I also cant implant false memories into people. I can only remove them. So her memory from infancy is far more heightened than it normally would be." Rosalina clarified. It seemed to be a good enough answer for everyone.

"It's very important that in order to keep her from remembering, She's not allowed to come into contact with myself, the lumas, Bowser," She began, swallowing hard. "Or Junior."

The tears didn't come to Juniors eyes, but the burning in his throat was only growing stronger. His face changed from shock to one that reeked pure sorrow.

Bowser couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something.

"So, you believe it?"

Everyone turned to the koopa king, who hadn't said a word since the meeting began. He didn't look to anyone, but everyone knew he was talking to Rosalina. She seemed cautious of responding.

"Believe what?"

"That she loved my son." He said boldly. Junior didn't change his expression, but tensed up.

"How dare you say that, you unbelievable bas-" Luigi began, only to be interrupted by Bowser.

"Every entry level magic user knows that the magic that causes amnesia can be reversed by one thing," He scowled.

"and that's love." He finished. She didn't expect Bowser to know about magic.

"Oh, and you're a magic user?" Daisy said sarcastically. "I was while growing up." He said flatly, looking to Rosalina who looked to not have an answer.

"Thought so." He scowled as he looked back down. She'd confirmed his suspicions to be accurate. "That's a bunch of crap! Do you seriously believe that Bella could love something like that? A heartless monster?!" Luigi spat, words stinging like venom. Junior had heard it all before, but he didn't expect it to hurt that much. The room got colder, as nobody spoke for a second or two.

"Luigi... He saved Bella's life." Mario confirmed to his brother, whos eyes seemed to widen. "That's how he got that scar on his chest."

Luigi soon shrunk back down to his normal size, and regretted saying what he had. He didn't quite know who to take his anger out on. Daisy placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, as if to tell him that it was alright. Peach began to weep again at the thought of it all.

"If he hadn't done that, she'd be dead right now." She cried. Nobody spoke. "We owe her life to him, and this is how he's re payed," Peach said, seeming to be the only one besides Bowser and Mario that sympathized with Junior.

"Do I want a chance with my daughter to be happy and start over? Or do I want to possibly ruin our relationship and her mental health by letting her see you again? I can't make that choice!" She said again. Mario began to get upset, but like his brother, he had no Idea who he could take it out on.

Rosalina had done something she'd never intended to do. She erased Bellas Memory to make her life easier, not make it harder for everyone else.

"I made it for you, and I'm sorry." Rosalina said firmly, not backing down from her decision even though inside it was all she could do.

The room was silent for a while, as Rosalinas apology didn't really help them any. Bella was Mario and Peach's daughter, not Rosalinas. It would be up to them to ultimately decide what would happen.

"I'd like a truce."

The rooms eyes all were met with Bowser, who was looking straight at Mario with serious eyes. The group was in shock, and Junior felt as though he was going to die.

"What?! How can you just ask for that after what you've done!" "Do you know the pain that you've caused them?! You're just doing this to get out of punishment!" "I cant believe this!" Daisy and Luigi said, voiced overlapping one another. Bowser scowled, as he was about to say something he'd regret.

"He's not bluffing. We were on our way to the Mushroom Kingdom to work out a truce when Rosalina stopped us," Junior said, making the group seem to believe Bowser a bit more. The koopa king was glad that the group seemed to silence, allowing him to speak. "I know I don't deserve one. I know I'll never be able to apologize for everything Ive done over the years, but My son shouldn't be punished for my actions. I will take whatever punishment you see fit, and pay off all the debts to your kingdom in full, even though It will completely destroy ours. I don't want to do this anymore," He said surprising everyone, including Junior. "Dad..." He said under his breath, almost begging for him to stop what he was doing.

"In the beginning it was just something to do- a hobby. As sick as that sounds, its all I can really imagine it being. I didn't do it because I loved Peach, I did it because I loved the power. I loved being feared; being king," He continued. Junior listed attentively.

"I didn't start to develop feelings for Peach until about the third year of the charade. It was only because she wasn't hostile. She made up for the kindness I lacked. She made up for the bitterness inside me with the compassion inside of her. But now I can say I didn't love Peach. I never truly have. It was simply the idea of her that I fell in love with."

Peach stopped crying, and looked to the koopa king in front of her who was now spilling his guts.

"I loved that someone cared about me. At least, I had it in my head she did. She wouldn't hurt a fly, so I suppose it was just my mind playing tricks on me. But even if they were tricks played in my head, the feelings were real, and they changed who I was inside. I became so egotistical that I had to have that person in my life to keep me going, so I could still reign a mighty and powerful king. As it turns out, I have no real power. I have strength, sure. But there's nothing inside of me that even hints of strength. That's why Mario was always victorious. What he lacks in physical strength, he makes up for with heart," Bowser said, internally hating himself for admitting that fact. Mario seemed to manage a weak smile. Luigi and Daisy seemed to understand, and actually appreciated Bowsers apology. They both believed it was heartfelt and that he meant it.

"Im sorry I couldn't understand sooner. I know me simply saying I'm sorry isn't enough but," He said, tilting his head down, and intertwining his hands. "I'm sorry, and I beg of your forgiveness."

The room was silent yet again, as the king and queen of the Mushroom Kingdom were at a loss of words. Daisy and Luigi seemed to calm down immediately, and almost began to feel the same Pity that Peach had felt.

Mario looked to his wife with a soft smile, subconsciously asking his wife if it was okay that he accept the offer. She nodded with a smile, and Mario Turned to face Bowser who still had his head down.

"We accept."

Bowsers eyes grew wide, as did Juniors at the sound. A warm wash of relief came over the two, even though the topic of Bella was still fresh on Juniors mind. The truce was one less thing they had to worry about.

"I'm afraid that doesn't change the situation with Annabelle, though." He added. Bowser seemed as though he was expecting that outcome, as did his son. Juniors heart ached as he tried to find a positive for himself out of this, but there wasn't one.

"We're having a party this weekend," Peach blurted, catching the attention of the king and prince. "I would like it if you'd both come. You'd have to wear cloaks for a disguise, but I'd really like it if you'd come!" She continued.

o0o0o0o

"So, what do you want to do now?" Benito said with a smile, as he walked beside Bella around the castle. She was getting a look at where everything was, because her Amnesia had caused her to forget.

"What am I allowed to do?" She said with a smirk. He laughed in response. "What do you mean, Ding dong?" She let out a laugh.

"I'm a princess, right? I'm sure there are things that a princess isn't allowed to do, right?"

"Well, sure," He said again, leaning close to Bellas ear. "But that doesn't mean you need to obey the rules." He laughed. Bella laughed too, and shoved him playfully. "I'm not breaking any rules." She said with a smile, as she placed a piece of brown hair behind her right ear.

"Okay, okay." Benito smiled. "But in case you're ever bored without me, old man Toadsworth keeps his cane in his office when he's not bossing people around," He joked. As much of a friend as Toadsworth was to Bella, she still couldn't hold in her laughter at the idea of someone messing with his cane.

"Hey! Take out that trash, peasant!" He said using a terrible Toadsworth voice, as he stood on top of a nearby table, pointing to nobody in particular. Bella ran near the table as she tapped his shoes, trying to get him to come off the table through her laughter.

"Are you looking at me? I'll break your legs, kid!" He mimicked again, making Bella laugh even harder at the image of a peaceful Toadsworth saying such cruel and thuggish things. "Benito, stop! He doesn't say those things!" She laughed, pulling on his ankles. "Get off of the table." She said, calming down slightly. "Oh, Get down? Nobody tells me to get down!" He joked again, getting another laugh out of the princess before he jumped off of the table with a thud. "Now you're going to pay!" He said with a huge grin as he began to tickle his cousin.

"Stop!" She squealed with laughter, trying to run away from Benito, but she simply gave up as ended up hugging her. He began to tear up at the thought of it. He'd always had hope, for his fathers sake that they would return , but he'd never think he'd be having fun with his cousin again. She hugged him back. "Are... You okay, Benito?" She asked him, as they separated quickly. He blinked hard, hoping that the tears would roll back into his eyes. Bella didn't seem to notice, so he assumed they had. "Yeah yeah! Why wouldn't I be? I just missed hanging out with you, is all." He said, not completely lying. She smiled at him. "I miss it too." She said again sweetly.

"Now, where was I? Oh, I cant remember! I guess thats a downside of being an elderly," He said mimicking Toadsworth again, getting a giggle from Bella.

"Master Benito! I do not sound like that!" Toadsworth shouted from a corridor, catching the teens attention. Benito turned to face him alert and he seemed surprised. "Y-yes sir!" He said. Bella covered her mouth as she tried to avoid her giggles from sounding out. "How long have you been standing there?" Bella said through giggles. "Long enough to know that I call people peasants and wish to break childrens legs." He said sarcastically, gaining another laugh out of Bella, who didn't try and cover it up anymore. This was as happy as she'd ever been.

She felt a sharp pain in her heart, as she stopped laughing slowly. It was a longing feeling. It had come to her a few times earlier in the day, but it was really beginning to bother her now. She felt like she was forgetting something.

"Your parents should be home sometime soon, so can you please avoid standing on tables?" He said to Benito, assuming Bella knew better. "Of course sir." He responded, as Toadsworth hobbled off with his cane. Benito let out a sigh as all the air fell out of his chest. "What did I tell ya?" He said with a laugh, before looking at Annabelle who now wore a face of worry.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He said to her. She blinked a few times, finding herself lost in thought. "Oh, I'm okay," She lied, as a gloved hand reached up to her chest and felt her heart. It was racing, and she had no Idea why.

"Actually, can I talk to you about something?" She confessed, as she started walking with Benito again. "Anything." He responded, confirming that she could be open with him about what was on her mind. She smiled as she hoped getting it off her chest would help her. "Was I... In a relationship with anyone? Like... Before I got my amnesia, I mean." She asked.

Benito was shocked, and almost paused in his steps as he tried to piece together why she'd ask that. Did she have a relationship wherever she was kept? Did someone brainwash her? "Uh, I don't know... Why do you ask?" He answered.

Her eyes got wide, as she shook her head in embarrassment. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry... I thought Maybe I'd talked to you about that kind of stuff..."

"No, it's okay! Really, We're family." He said, smiling to her. She smiled back and gained enough courage to continue.

"I just feel like... I'm forgetting something...Someone... Someone who means a lot to me." She clarified. Benito still didn't know who she was talking about. Mario and Peach didn't tell him anything before they left about any type of relationship.

"Well, that sure sounds like you were. I just don't know who that was." He answered, again, still not quite lying. Bella seemed more distraught by this information than satisfied.

"I don't know much about relationships, so My advice is probably whack." He said, finding a chair and sitting down on it. Bella took the empty one next too it. "What do you mean? You've never had a girlfriend?" She said, shocked beyond disbelief. Sure he didn't act like a prince, but he still had a good personality and good looks. He chuckled, as he sat back in the seat he was in. "No, I've had too many." He answered vaguely. Bella didn't understand what he meant by that.

"The first few were fun. All we did together was play around and hang out. It's nice to have somebody to do that with, ya' know?" He said, looking to the ceiling, thinking back. "But as I got older It seemed that everyone I had crushes on only wanted to date me for money, and power." He continued, making the pain in Bellas chest even worse. She couldn't imagine if someone had done that to her. He laughed again before continuing.

"There was this one girl who told me she loved me more than anything. I loved her too. A whole lot," He said, pausing as a sadder look went across his face. "We'd been dating for 4 years. Then at the Christmas ball I caught her with someone else; another prince." He said, face going from sadness to anger. "She flat out told me that I wasn't fit to be a prince, and that she'd been dating that other tool for 3 years. 3 Years..." He said, shaking his head at his stupidity.

"Thats awful..." Bella responded, not knowing what else to say to her cousins terrible misfortune. "The worst part was that the guy she was cheating with was a complete Ass," He said bluntly, shocking Bella for an instant at his use of a curse word.

"He told me he only wanted her for two things- Sex, and her money she'd taken from me."

Bella was truly at a loss for words now. She didn't know what to say.

"I dont remember what his name was, only that he lived in a nearby kingdom." He added. He laughed again at his memory. "I told him that if I ever saw him again, I'd beat his face in. 15 year old me said that." He said with another laugh. "Haven't been involved with anyone since."

Bella thought about it for a while before speaking again. She wanted to use the right words.

"Have you seen her since then?" She asked, simply trying to keep the conversation going. He smiled at Bella before responding. "Nah. I hope I never do."

She was shocked to see Benito so cold with such a smile on his face, but she knew he had a good reason. She smiled at the thought of how strong her cousin was before getting sad at the thought of her forgotten love interest.

"Well, I hope to see whoever it is Im missing." She said calmly, imagining what he'd look like.

"I'm sure someday you will." Benito Responded.

oOoOoO

**Oh my gosh you guys, I suck so bad. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long. I guess It was that I didn't see many reviews. I then checked and saw that a few people actually did review and Im so sorry for not seeing it sooner. ;n; **

**I just loose motivation to write when I don't have support (That's so dumb, but its true). **

**Anyway, If you'd like to review, I'll love you forever and appreciate it with all my heart! I'll also do the reviewer shutouts starting next chapter (because I wasn't keeping track before) **


End file.
